Now or Never
by Maromeh
Summary: El primer beso es algo puro e inocente y ellos lo saben mejor que nadie. Albus/Rose


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y bla, bla, bla...

* * *

**Now or Never**

Había llegado el momento. Era una sensación ininteligible, talvez era que estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—Entonces… —comentó una voz de chico algo ronca— ¿Sabes cómo hacer esto?

—Eh… sí —intentó sonreír, pero fracasó terriblemente—, bueno lo he visto en algunas películas y eso.

—Claro, yo igual.

Albus Potter se acercó un poco a su prima y dio un hondo suspiro. La chica, igualmente, dio un par de pasos hacia él.

Rose Weasley se encontraba de lo más nerviosa y es que hacía un tiempo que su primo y ella habían acordado que el primer beso de ambos sería con ellos mismos. La ventaja –o desgracia- de tener tanta confianza entre primos: haberse contado que ninguno había dado su primer beso aún.

Ahora pensaba que era una terrible idea. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enteraba de que habían cometido… de que se habían besado? No es que le importara realmente –a ninguno de los dos- lo que dijeran los demás, pero algo como aquello sería un gran golpe.

—Albus —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible—, ¿crees que ésto es lo correcto?

—Bueno…

—Sé sincero —le pidió la pelirroja.

El chico tragó saliva con trabajo. La realidad era que estaba a punto de decirle que era mejor no hacerlo cuándo Rose había hablado.

—Rose, sé que es…

—… extraño –completó ella.

—Demasiado. Acordamos hacer ésto, pero si tú no quieres, mejor podemos esperar a que cada quien consiga pareja y se dé la ocasión —tomó la mano de la chica con delicadeza—. Es decir, quince años no son muchos, ¿no?

—Tienes razón —lo miró a los ojos. Esos hermosos y profundos ojos verde esmeralda— ¿Sabes por qué _quiero_ tener mi primer beso contigo? —el joven hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y ella sonrió con sinceridad— Porque no quiero equivocarme. Si espero a tener novio puede que termine siendo un idiota, así como puede que no. Pero no quiero correr el riesgo. Si le voy a dar la pureza de mis labios a alguien, mejor que sea una persona en la que puedo confiar.

Albus se quedó inmóvil por dos segundos. La razón por la que él había decidido tener su primer beso con su prima era porque sus compañeros lo molestaban demasiado y, cansado de ellos, quería terminar con el martirio que suponía sus estúpidas bromas. Obviamente no les revelaría que el beso había sido con su prima, pero podría restregarles en el rostro que ya no era "virgen de labios", como solían decir ellos. Pero ahora le parecía que su motivo era demasiado infantil y estúpido. Para Rose era importante aquello.

—Entonces… —dijo él— ¿quieres seguir adelante con ésto? —como toda respuesta, Rose, se acercó despacio hacia su rostro. Con los ojos suavemente cerrados y la respiración algo agitada. El chico imitó a su prima y también cerró los ojos.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos la sensación que experimentó. Primero sintió los suaves labios de la pelirroja posándose delicadamente sobre los suyos. Seguido de éso, notó un gracioso cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y advirtió que Rose estaba abriendo tentativamente los labios, terminando con el fugaz _piquito_. Siguió a su prima, abriendo él también sus labios e inclinando un poco su rostro, haciendo que sus narices chocaran.

Después de un breve momento, se separaron. Albus miró a los ojos a Rose, que tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Ella sonrió y sintió que sus mejillas ardían. El chico advirtió que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

—Ha sido… —comenzó Albus.

—… torpe —terminó Rose, sonriendo.

—Pues sí —admitió él—, pero nadie nace enseñado.

La chica suspiró.

—Gracias, Al —soltó sus manos de las de su primo, las puso sobre sus hombros, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Se separó de él, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Albus sintió que ardía allí donde Rose había posado sus labios. Y se juró a sí mismo que nunca les revelaría a sus compañeros que ya había experimentado su primer beso, así tuviera que seguir soportando sus bromas hasta terminar el colegio.

* * *

Acabo de terminar esta pequeña viñeta. En realidad, yo shippeo el Scorpius/Rose y no soy amante del incesto, pero sentí ganas de escribir algo como ésto. Ahí para el que guste, aquí se la dejo. Los reviews me hacen feliz :)

_Note:_ El titulo lo robé del de una canción del grupo Three Days Grace.


End file.
